1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of Semiconductor Structures.
2. Description of Related Art
For the past several years, the miniaturization and higher packing density of conductive regions in semiconductor structures, such as gate electrodes or metal interconnects, has been accompanied with an increase in fringe capacitance. Fringe capacitance, i.e. “cross-talk,” between such conductive regions may be detrimental to the performance of, for example, semiconductor devices or interconnect networks.
In order to overcome any dominant effects of fringe capacitance, higher power input may be provided to the semiconductor structure. However, this approach has drawbacks for today's low power requirements, e.g. extending battery life. Thus, a method to isolate conductive regions in semiconductor structures is described herein.